phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:It's too old.
This games is too old for people to actually care about the wikia for it. I still play it sometimes but i am feeling that this wikia was created to late for it to get allot of people on it. I say this wikia has not a big change of getting big unless they create a new phantasy star or something. Really there is only like 6 people who actually use this wikia. Comments : Re: "This games is too old for people to actually care about the wikia for it." : Is not D: . I intend to work on the articles, because it's a chance for me to do it better than PSO-World (which I am certain to pull off >w> ). What I've seen there, I could do it with better visuals and organisation on my own: just you wait :D . :: Comment by GamerTB on March 28th (00:53am). Most likely not many people are going to go on this wikia because its about games that are really old. So putting allot of stuff on it wont help allot of people. But i do have a question what level does it take to be able to play hard on multimode? I suggest that you spend your time editing something that will help allot of people not a group of like 30 people who still play the game. : It's not necessarily because a game is old that less people will play it >.> . But I'm doing this because PSO has a huge history involving large fanbases, its deep storyline and all the experiences altogether that make it an overall awesome game. And I'm part of tha fanbase :D . : I'm not entirely doing this for other people, but on the other hand building up this Wiki to its full potential will surely raise regards: I intend to go this far using my own experience of and knowledge from playing PSO, instead of leaving all that behind. : By the way, that level is 20 :D . You ought to know more than that if you're going to build up the Wiki, but I can help you, still xD . ::Comment by GamerTB on March 28th (1:28pm). : By the way, if you feel this is too old for making a Wiki of it, you might as well leave the whole thing to me: I'm quite ambitious with this project :D . Besides, I have to correct all the entries you put up (especially the writting: capitals are important, you know D: ). :: Comment by GamerTB on March 28th ((1:39pm). I asked that question because i haven't played it in a long time. I dont know how to do stuff very well on here. So i might as well leave it all to you. Are people aware that there's a PSO community at this site with hundreds of members still? -- 06:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, guys, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). -- 06:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Wow i guess people must realy like this game to be playing it this long. I also have another question i picked up something called a photon drop but i tried to give it to my mag it wouldn't let me and also i cant use it. What is it used for? Deg Breth7 disagree... new PS games will keep coming out meaning we'll need content for that part of the wiki, and also that'll generate more interest in the old games which means content for them is still relevant too. Sato au 23:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :If you're playing offline, Photon Drops are completely useless, except that they sell to the stores for 1000 meseta each (woohoo). If you're playing online, Photon Drops are used to add %s to weapons, to trade for various items (see this PSOW article for what you can trade them for) and to add special attacks to S-Ranks. If you're playing on the Schthack Blue Burst server, Photon Drops are used as currency as well. -- 02:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :